A monitoring camera conventionally disposed and used inside or outside a building has been proposed. The monitoring camera of this kind has been installed indoors or outdoors for a long period. Especially when the monitoring camera is installed outdoors, the monitoring camera may be possibly exposed to the environment of extremely high temperature and high humidity or extremely low temperature and low humidity for a long period. In the monitoring camera that may be installed in such a severe environment, internally accommodated parts in which electric circuits are incorporated or an image pickup device need to be protected from the severe environment. Thus, a water-proof monitoring camera is proposed.
Specifically, as the monitoring camera, there is a monitoring camera having a dome shaped casing and an image pickup device incorporated in the dome shaped casing and disposed on a ceiling part or the like. The monitoring camera of this type is disposed on the ceiling part or the like to pickup the image of a lower part from the ceiling. Further, as the monitoring camera, there is a monitoring camera of a type that has an image pickup device incorporated in a substantially rectangular casing to pickup the image of a slanting lower part from an upper part. All of these monitoring cameras need to pickup the image of wide range of environment. Thus, the monitoring camera for picking up the image of the lower part from the ceiling is provided with a panning and/or tilting mechanism of the image pickup device in the casing. Further, the monitoring camera adapted to pickup the image of the slanting lower part from the upper part is provided with a panning and/or tilting mechanism outside the casing in which the image pickup device is accommodated. Further, any of the monitoring cameras includes a power supply part in which electric power is supplied to the casing from outside through a power supply cable and a control circuit part of the image pickup device.
The monitoring cameras have not been conventionally installed along a substantially vertical wall, for instance, along the wall of a building.
Further, since any of the monitoring cameras includes the panning and/or tilting mechanism of the image pickup device, consumed electric power is undesirably increased and heat generation energy from the power supply part in the casing is undesirably increased. Accordingly, the control circuit part and the image pickup device may be possibly failed due to the heat generation from the power supply part.
Still further, any of the monitoring cameras has the power supply cable. The power supply cable needs to be electrically connected to a plug socket in the vicinity of a position where the monitoring camera is installed. Various distances are provided between the position where the monitoring camera is installed and the plug socket. When the distance from the position where the monitoring camera is installed to the plug socket is long and the length of the existing power supply cable is insufficient, the existing power supply cable needs to be replaced by a long power supply cable. Further, since the casing of the water-proof monitoring camera is sealed to prevent the entry of water content to an inner part, it has been an extremely troublesome work to detach a part of the casing and change the power supply cable to a new power supply cable. Further, when the monitoring camera is made compact, the casing is also made compact. Thus, a part of the casing interferes with the work so that the changing work of the power supply cable is difficult.